dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oswald Cobblepot (DC Animated Universe)
The Penguin is an enemy of Batman. Biography ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman The Penguin soon allied himself with Rupert Thorne to smuggle illegal weapons to Kaznia. As Batwoman interfered with one road shipment and his factory went up in a blaze, the Penguin knew that their muscle, Carlton Duquesne, was out of his league. As the Penguin and Thorne were discussing whom their new muscle would be, Batwoman sneaked into the Penguin's file cabinet. The two caught her, but a fight was unleashed and Thorne agreed with the Penguin they needed to bring someone better in as Batwoman escaped. While at his lounge, the Penguin called up his new enforcer. Bane agreed to meet him in the Penguin's frequently used back entrance. As soon as the Penguin got off the phone, Batwoman appeared and wrapped a metallic alloy around him. She squeezed and squeezed him until the Penguin gave in and said "Bane" very mildly. It didn't take long for the Penguin's henchladies and Batwoman to fight. Their fight got taken out into the lounge and the Penguin shot motion-seeking missiles. As the Penguin aimed the missile launching umbrella at Batwoman, Batman came in and the Penguin was pushed to the ground. As Batwoman escaped, Batman was pushed into the lounges' center arctic pool. As the Penguin shot homing missiles into the water, Batman set and detonated a bomb from inside the pool. It caused the lounge to flood and the Penguin was whipped in the face by one of his seals. The Penguin, Thorne, and Duquesne met with Bane at an isolated warehouse, because the mercenary couldn't come to the lounge due to the previous incident. The Penguin allowed him full control of the operation and showed him the ship and plans he was to be using. Later that night, as the Penguin and Thorne played cards, they got a call to come to the ship. To their surprise, Bane found out who Batwoman was, Kathy Duquesne, Carlton Duquesne's daughter. Batman soon came in and another fight was unleashed. After Batman and Kathy escaped, the two crime bosses ran to the Penguin's boat to retreat for the bomb Kathy had was missing. They ran into the other two Batwomen. As the ship exploded, Sonia was injured and Rocky went after the fleeing felons. She latched onto the boat and the sudden stop made the Penguin and Thorne fly into the water. They were caught and the Penguin, after years of being "reformed", was finally punished for his crimes and sent back to Stonegate with Thorne. Relationships *The Penguin - Villain identity. *Batman - Enemy. *Jay, Raven and Lark - Waitresses and henchgirls. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' - David Ogden Stiers Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 1.07.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 2.11.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 2.10.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-01 at 1.59.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-12-02 at 1.47.10 PM.png BatmanBatwoman.png PenguinBatwoman.png Penguintrapped.png Penguinfree.png Penguin.png|Character design. See Also *The Penguin Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Animated Universe Characters